


It's Just A Game, Isn't It?

by deceitsanders178, GuardianAngel0101



Category: Massive multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG), Virtual Reality Game - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, My characters may have similar names to different things but they are chr's I created., The characters are mine as in I created them., This has one straight relationship and one gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitsanders178/pseuds/deceitsanders178, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianAngel0101/pseuds/GuardianAngel0101
Summary: I hope you all enjoy the story and will leave some helpful criticism ~  狼





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the story and will leave some helpful criticism ~ 狼

It was a rather normal day in Piedmont Oregon: I had just returned from a quick walk in the woods near my house, checked the mail and saw a brightly colored letter addressed to me. I went inside my house and gave my Aunt Briar her mail, then went to my room and opened my letter. The senders address was some random Virtual Reality game company. Interested, I opened it and it said-

> _**Congratulations!** _  
>  _**You've been chosen to be our latest game's Beta Tester.** _  
>  _**Enjoy! :)** _
> 
> There was a DVD case inside the envelope with the letter, I put it into my computer and a game file came up _'Celestial_High.jpg'._ I uploaded it onto my Oculus gear, once it was fully uploaded; I put on my gear and started the game.
> 
> A little text box came up, surrounded by a black screen, it asked for my name. I entered my real name _'Rose Evans'_ , it's only a game right? The screen changed to this light blue title that said _'Welcome To Celestial High'_ I clicked begin and the screen went dark.
> 
>  


	2. Orientation (part 1)

Once the screen cleared up, I looked around in confusion, somebody was offering me their hand. I looked from the hand to the person's face, it was a boy, he looked really familiar. He had raven black hair, stormy blue eyes and a shy smile. I smiled up at him, reminding myself that this is just a game. I took his hand and he helped me up off the ground, where it seems the game started. 

"You should be a little bit more careful, the floors wet right there" He smiles playfully and gestures to the wet floor sign beside me.

"Oh, uh, thanks..who are you?" I asked, looking into his eyes,confused.

His face turned a light red in embarrassment, "Where are my manners? My name is Mark Hodges, and you must be Rose Evans, right?" he replies.

I nodded a little, he shook my hand gently "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rose."

I smiled, he seems nice. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mark, are we the only ones here?"  I ask him, before he could respond, however, someone walked out of the Auditorium. It was a tall, dirty-blond haired boy with emerald green eyes, he wore a Celestial high letterman jacket. 

"Mark! There you are!" he exclaimed while approaching us. "Student Council members are requested for Orientation; you know how the president gets when we don't follow orders" the boy says giving Mark a knowing look.

 


	3. Orientation (part 2)

"I know, we're coming. Oh and Vince, meet Rose Evans, Celestial High's newest member" Mark gestures to me. Vince looks me over then offers his hand "Vince Carter, nice to meet you".

Mark clears his throat "Rose, Vince is Student Council Treasurer and -" Mark is cut off by Vince.  
"Star Quarterback, it's no big deal really." He brushes off the conversation and heads back to the Auditorium, he got to the door and turned around "You two coming?" He goes to open the door but is stopped by someone else opening it, their hands touching for a second before the other person quickly retreats into the Auditorium. 

We all went into the Auditorium and I saw who the person was, well, what he looked like at least. He was wearing the schools suit-type jacket around his waist and a blue beanie with neon green headphones around his neck. 

"Who is he?" I ask Mark, who stops walking and faces towards me.  
"That, is Oliver Green , the Emo-Rebel of Celestial High, he's also in Student Council, not much of a talker really, well not to me. The only person he really talks to is Vince.." Mark responds to me then takes my hand once again and leads to the front of the room.

We waited for a minute and then a screen unrolled on stage, a female voice cheerfully spoke from somewhere in the room "Welcome to Celestial High, We're so glad you decided to join us."


	4. Day One In-Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello again, 狼 here. Just thought I should say that it does get better, the first few chps were just the introductions. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chp.

As the voice began to explain things about the school, I recall each new person I met today. Each one different from the rest of the student body. The Student Council members seemed less like NPC's or CPU's and more human-like, but I'm the only Beta tester, the rest are NPC's, right? There's something about this game that makes me uneasy, yet it perks my curiosity with the mystery behind it. Mark is incredibly familiar to me, I swear I know him from somewhere. I'll try to figure it out tomorrow. I kiss Mark on the cheek and thank him for showing me around, wave goodbye to the others and log out. 

I remove my VR gear and look at the time, 11:06 p.m., time to call it a night. I get ready for bed then grab a recorder off my bedside table and start it.

" July 14th, 2022. 11:10 p.m."

"I began playing the RPG Vr game Celestial High today, it's caught my interest and something seems different about it. I wonder what will happen next."

"This is Rose Evans signing off, good night" 

I stop the recording and get into bed and slowly drift off to sleep excited for what tomorrow will bring.


	5. Author's Note

Ello everyone, 狼 again, I know it's been quite some time since I posted a chapter, I'm having writers block and serious doubt on if my book is good enough to be continued. If you think I should continue this story, comment please.


	6. Another Author's Note

Alright, I've beat my writers block and now I've begun to start writing more chapters, I'll upload them on here asap. Thanks for sticking around. ~ 狼


End file.
